


Goggle Prints

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Super couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @shanjedi for: Cisco starts dating a girl who’s secretly also a meta and a superhero and they don’t know each other’s secret identities but have worked together as heroes before. Eventually, she figures out that Cisco is Vibe because they have the same voice and hair and most importantly, every time she & vibe fight together and then she & Cisco have a date, he has goggle lines around his eyes from his glasses. They’re on a date when she goes something about how he should really loosen his vibe glasses. Its a little late, but it’s here! hope You like it! Enjoy!PS: Y/C/N = Your Code Name. I figured it would be fun for you all to make one up for yourselves





	

“Took you long enough!” you smirked as Vibe called to you, his long hair damp with sweat from fighting. You’d seen it on the news, ‘Flash battling Meta with explosive powers in downtown Central City’ the reporter covering the event from the sidelines nearly getting hit by debris. You’d jumped into action immediately, throwing on your ‘suit’ which was really only a pair of black jeans and a jacket since you worked alone most of the time, you didn’t really have the funds for a real suit like the Flash and Vibe wore. By the time you’d gotten to the scene, half of the small park the fight had started in was riddled with craters, while on the other half stood Team Flash, assessing their options as the enemy advanced.

 

 

“I’m here now aren’t I?” You replied sweetly, “not all of us have tech like you, besides this nut job isn’t after me, so you should be glad I showed at all.”

 

 

“Guys, could we keep the flirting to a minimum this time?” The Flash asked in frustration, “we’ve got more important things to worry about, this guy can blow up anything he touches,”

 

 

Vibe snorted, “Who’s flirting, I have a girlfriend thank you very much,” he nodded towards you in a gesture that looked like a wink, but you couldn’t really tell through his goggles, “sorry to break your heart Y/C/N,”

 

 

“Don’t worry about it kid,” you shot back, grinning as he frowned at you calling him ‘kid’, “I’m taken too.”

 

 

“ _Guys_ ,” The Flash cut in sharply, “bad guy, twelve o’clock, come on!”

 

 

“Yeah yeah,” Vibe waved him off, “So any ideas Y/C/N? We’ve already tried the speed mirages, and straight blasting with vibrations, those just sort of pissed him off.”

 

 

You squinted at the very angry looking meta before you all, his clothes singed and his skin marked with soot, he didn’t look particularly happy. “He can explode anything he touches?” you asked, to which The Flash nodded. That gave you an idea. “Ok Flash, you speed around him and distract him, Vibe you keep hitting him to bring him as close to the center of the park as possible and away from pedestrians, I’m gonna face him there and try to get him to blow something up, then maybe I can use the fire from the explosion against him.”

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Vibe replied with a nod, “to get him to blow something up I mean, corralling him might be a bit rough, but we’ll give it a shot.” He nodded again, this time to The Flash, who sped into action, Vibe following right behind him.

 

 

You sprinted towards the park’s center, positioning yourself close to one of the statues in the small courtyard set up there. You watched as the Flash and Vibe worked together, idly wondering where Kid Flash was before The Flash zipped over to you. “He’s almost here, be careful,” he urged you as Vibe shot the meta with a nasty vibration, sending him flying towards you.

 

 

“I always am,” you assured The Flash as the meta landed a few feet away, “hey hot head,” you called to him, as he growled and stumbled to his feet, “heard you like to blow stuff up,” you threw your arms out in offer, “lets see if you really can fight fire with fire.”

 

 

The Flash zipped a few feet away as the meta began to charge you, hovering nearby in case your plan didn’t work. Once the meta was close enough, you dove behind the statue, the meta quickly changing course to accommodate, his hands slapping against the statue as he laughed darkly, “The hero boys must be desperate, bringing in a girl as a reinforcement,” he taunted as the statue began to crackle and glow a reddish orange.

 

 

“Call me in?” You snorted, “Honey, I volunteered to come kick your ass,” suddenly the statue between you exploded in a ball of fire, and you grinned as your greatest asset flared to life. In an instant, your hands flew up, containing the flames while allowing the shock wave from the explosion to dissipate. The meta looked at you with wide eyes, clearly having not anticipated this turn of events, “Now, since we’re on the subject of desperation,” you quipped with a smirk, “let see how long it takes before you’re desperate for some water, shall we?” you flicked your wrists, suddenly surrounding him in a tornado of flames that had him screaming in terror. You were careful not to let the flames touch him, after all you were no murderer, but with the way the temperature was rising in the twister’s center, you knew the meta was still probably very uncomfortable. He collapsed within moments, gasping and groaning as you extinguished the flames with a wave. “Hmn, took less time than I expected,” you commented as The Flash zipped in to haul him to his feet.

 

 

“Alright!” Vibe cheered as he jogged over to you, “that was awesome!” he gave you a high five as you giggled, “always a pleasure to work with you Y/C/N.”

 

 

“Back at ya Vibe,” you replied with a wink, “never a dull moment I’ll tell ya that.”

 

 

“Guuuuys,” The Flash groaned, “seriously, priorities.”  
  


 

Vibe shrugged, “What, we got the guy?”

 

 

“I need the cuffs man,” The Flash replied, “before he comes to his senses and tries to blow up anything else.”

 

 

Vibe nodded sheepishly, “Oh, right, my bad,” he pulled out a pair of black cuffs with blue lights on them, “but forreal man, we’re not flirting.”

 

 

“Yeah, whatever just…don’t forget about your date tonight, ok?” The Flash reminded him before speeding off with the meta.

 

 

Vibe snapped his fingers, “Shit, I knew I was forgetting something,” he turned to you and smiled, giving you a hand shake, “great seeing you again Y/C/N, maybe we can all get together sometime without the masks, hang out, talk about crime fighting and stuff?” he offered.

 

 

You raised an eyebrow, “He just reminded you about a date you have tonight, and you’re asking me out?”

 

 

“What? No, I said ‘we all’, meaning you, me, The Flash, Kid Flash, y’know the whole team,” he explained, “chill woman.”

 

 

You laughed, “Yeah, maybe,” you agreed, “see you around Vibe.”

 

 

He nodded and smiled, “See you around Y/C/N.”

 

 

You both went your separate ways, him jumping through a portal as you jogged into a nearby alley for a quick change so that you could meet your boyfriend for your date that night. You knew it was a little foolish, jumping into a big meta fight right before a date, but it was fun, and to be completely fair Cisco had just done the same thing, so you didn’t really feel that guilty. You smiled to yourself, wondering how it was that Cisco hadn’t figured out who you were. He was a genius, and yet it took you three dates and as many fights together for you to realize Vibe was actually Cisco, and he still seemed to have no clue you were the fire manipulating meta he’d been kicking ass with for the past year. Maybe it was just a heat of the battle thing? Maybe he was just too focused while fighting to pay attention to you that way. Whatever the reason, you had already made up your mind to tell him, so he could tell you later why he was so oblivious.

 

 

“Hey beautiful,” Cisco greeted you outside the restaurant with a smile, “you didn’t text me to tell me you were on the way, I thought you were gonna stand me up,” he teased as you kissed his cheek.

 

 

“Mmm, I thought about it, but then I’d miss out on free food so I came anyway,” you teased back, making Cisco chuckle.

 

 

“Good call,” Cisco praised, “free food is always more important,” you sat at your table and ordered drinks, “I hope you didn’t get caught up in that meta human mess in the park on the way here,” he commented, his face a mask of concern, “I know one of the routes to get here passes the park, did you hear about it on the news?”

 

 

“Yeah, I did,” You replied with a small smile, looking over at him in this dim light you could just make out the slight imprints his Vibe goggles had left on his face, and you had to fight not to laugh, “I heard some fire meta did most of the work though, a woman too, can you believe that.”

 

 

Cisco’s mask of concern faltered, his mouth twitching at your words, “Well I mean…she probably didn’t do all the work,” he argued, “she probably did her fair share, I mean The Flash and that Vibe guy were there before she showed up anyway, so she couldn’t have done all the work.”

 

 

You nodded, biting your lips together as you struggled not to laugh, “Yeah, that Vibe guy is actually kinda cute,” you suggested, “he kinda looks like you actually, have you noticed that?”

 

 

Cisco’s face switched rapidly from pride to forced indifference, “Well he’s got long hair like me, but thats about it,” he admit with a shrug, “he’s too pale for one thing, look at this gorgeous brown skin and then that Vibe guy, he’s nowhere near this golden.”

 

 

That was the last straw, you couldn’t fight the laughter anymore as you listened to him. He gave you a look of utter confusion as the other restaurant patrons looked on in concern. Once you’d calmed down you smiled over at him, “Really? Vibe is too pale to be you?” you asked him, his brows knitting nervously, “what about those circles around your eyes then? You been swimming or something?”

 

 

Cisco touched his face where his Vibe goggles had pressed into his skin, “Wha- no I was using safety goggles at work, babe what are you talking about, I-”

 

 

You realized you’d only made him nervous, and a nervous Cisco meant a babbling Cisco, so you changed tactics, “Babe, let me show you something,” you reached for the tiny candle jar set up on your table, the tiny flame inside dancing as you moved it close. Cisco’s eyes grew wide as you reached in and pinched the flame out between your fingers, but they grew wider still as you lifted your hand over the jar and the flame grew back to life.

 

 

“Holy shit!” he hissed, leaning in close to inspect the flame before grinning up at you, “You’re her, you’re Y/C/N?!”

 

You nodded, “Surprise,” you whispered, “I wanted you to figure it out on your own, but you didn’t seem to notice, so…”

 

 

He grimaced at that, feeling a little stupid now, “Yeah…wow…sorry about…about that,” he muttered, tucking a lock of hair being his ear, “I guess I just never thought that…ah screw it, I guess I just wasn’t paying attention,” he chuckled, “but this totally explains why you kept flirting with me-”

 

 

You snorted at that, “Why _I_ kept flirting with _you_?” you asked incredulous, “if anything you were flirting with me! I just showed up to help, and you start in with the charm.”

 

 

That had him giggling. “I can’t help it, I’m just a charming guy!” he shook his head, “Barry is gonna get a kick out of this though, all those times he whined at us for not focusing, at least now I have an excuse right?”

 

 

You nodded, “I can be very distracting,” you agreed, making him grin even wider.

 

 

The waiter returned, setting your drinks down and asking if you needed more time to decide. You both nodded and thanked him, but as he walked away Cisco didn’t look back at his menu, he was too busy smiling at you. “I can’t believe how cool this is,” he whispered after a few moments, “you and me, two super heroes dating, kicking ass together…this is gonna make missions so much more fun!”

 

 

You shook your head and smiled at him fondly, “Yes it is,” you agreed softly, “Vibe and Y/C/N, Team Flash power couple, it has a nice ring to it,” then you reached over to touch the imprints his goggles had left on his face, a mischievous smirk on your face, “and you might want to adjust your goggles a little babe…you kinda look like a raccoon.”


End file.
